<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Father’s Ship by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632792">His Father’s Ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels'>Much_Ado_Abt_Novels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechanics and Mandalorians [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockpit Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pining, The Slave I holds memories of Jango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett shows you around the <em>Slave I</em>, and this time, he's surprisingly tender. Is he catching feelings? Are you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechanics and Mandalorians [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Father’s Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You didn’t know how Din was going to react to this. Last time he had been unconcerned, but this time you were the one initiating. You didn’t want Din to feel like he was slipping away. Only…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see Boba again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din looked up from where he was feeding the baby breakfast. “With or without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t quite understand the question. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just…” Din fed the baby another bite of a ration bar. “Do you want to meet with him alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Let’s call him and see if we can set up a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>
  <span>“I’d like to show you around my ship,” Boba said. “For real, this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him as he led you into the hull. This time, you avoided the cage to your right. “It’s a gorgeous ship. A Firespray-31-class, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his helmet in surprise. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that I’m a mechanic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not.” The door slid shut behind him, and he took off his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I met Mando, actually. He picked me up to handle onboard repairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, he can’t maintain his own ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You defended him. “He’s got a lot going on. The single dad thing takes up a lot of his energy, on top of bounty hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba stepped closer. “I bet he would have found any excuse to bring you aboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ducked your head, searching for something else to talk about. “Tell me about your ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It belonged to my father. He and I have both made so many modifications that no part of the original spacecraft remains. I’m constantly upgrading the weapons, navigational system, and any piece that begins to show wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was obviously proud, and he had reason to be. “I’ve never seen a craft so well-maintained.” It was kind of hot, in a nerdy way that appealed to your tastes as a mechanic. Across from the entry door was a stack of drawers built into the wall. Their broad handles formed a ladder leading to a hatch access for the next level. You reached under one of the handles. As expected, squeezing a latch on the underside let you pull open the drawer; inside sat an assortment of grenades. You shut the drawer, and it clicked back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be. This ship is my home and my livelihood. It’s saved my life more times than I can count.” He pointed at the entrance. “The door logs every time it opens and shuts and relays the information to my helmet. No one gets in or out without me knowing about it. Sensors testing air quality can tell me if there are crude explosives aboard. And I can control most of the ship’s gross functions with my armor, even calling it down from space to land near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just bragging!” What you wouldn’t give for a decked-out ride like this. “It’s incredible what some credits and motivation can accomplish.” You pointed at the hatch above you. “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to see more. You climbed the drawer ladder and slipped through the hatch into a long space with several doors leading off it. Boba followed you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My living quarters are through there. And that’s more storage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was so neat and pristine that it was almost unbelievable. You opened a cabinet to find foodstuffs. You shut it and opened the next one. Blasters. “This door is kind of squeaky, Boba. You might want to get it replaced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. If there’s an intruder, I’ll want to be able to access my armory silently. I’ve been meaning to take a look at—” He saw your raised brows. “Ah. You were joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so at home and so out of place at the same time. Were his nerves due to your presence? That was endearing, the idea that you could ruffle this unflappable man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I show you the cockpit?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can show me whatever cock you’d like.” It slipped out before you could hold it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba chuckled, and you were suddenly glad you’d made a corny joke because he seemed to relax. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed him through the ship and into a cockpit turned ninety degrees backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I added a gyro-stabilization system so that the cockpit can rotate while landing, but in my father’s day, you had to take off and land on your back. I like to keep it like this as a reminder of how he taught me to fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped into the strange, tilted space, oddly touched by the fondness in his voice. Looking <em>up</em> out the windows, with the stars overhead, was magical. You tried to ignore the fact that Boba was staring at you, but you knew. “How fast does she go sublight?” you asked, picturing the ship hurtling through those stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As fast as a Y-wing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out an unconscious sound of approval that you immediately realized resembled a sex noise. Blushing, you dragged a hand along the console to give yourself something to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, princess.” Boba led you to the pilot’s seat and slid in himself first. “Come sit on my lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chair, like the rest of the cockpit, faced the windowed ceiling. Climbing on top of him was awkward, but once you’d gotten situated with your back to his chest, legs between his, it was surprisingly comfortable. Intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba spoke softly in your ear. “There is no up or down in space. My father taught me that before he died. Thinking in terms of gravitational direction can get you killed. You have to visualize the space around you in three dimensions, where ships can approach one another from all sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart was thudding so fast, and you were sure he could feel it. You were sure he could tell how much his voice soothed you and worked you up simultaneously—that’s why he was tormenting you with that low drawl. And it was so dark in here, staring up at the stars, with Boba’s warm body cradling you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I love the stories about your father, but I didn’t come here for a flying lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large hand settled on your hip. Then inched toward the apex of your thighs. “What did you come here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Oh</em>.” You groaned as his fingers reached their destination and pressed into your heat over your pants. You rocked into his hand. “Boba, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let you grind for several moments, then ordered, “Take off your pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You half-scrambled, half-slid off him and pulled your pants and underwear down your legs. You fumbled with your shoes for a moment, yanked everything off, and then you were naked from the waist down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba had pulled his cock out and was stroking it. “Your top, too. Let me see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off came the tunic. Off came the padded undershirt. And then you were climbing back on top of him, facing him this time. Your knees settled on either side of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Boba touched your breasts, traced your hard nipples. He guided you down onto his waiting cock, and you let out a long, breathy moan, closing your eyes. “I can’t get you out of my head, princess.” He lifted his hips to fuck you. It was deep and snug and intentional. “You have no idea what it’s been like, waiting and wondering if I’d scared you away, if you would contact me again, if I should contact you first. I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never been so unsure of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem unsure now. He was strong and hard, tugging you down against his chest and holding you close as he fucked you. But his words. You had put up barricades to protect yourself made of mantras of ‘It’s just sex.’ But his words were tearing them down like they were made of durasheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got an implant,” he said. “You don’t have to worry about me impregnating you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so thoughtful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Split your time between him and me,” he begged. “Or, maybe I can team up more with your Mando on jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothing rubbed up against your sensitive skin. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and shakily inhaled. You couldn’t just… How did he think this was going to work? Your thoughts jumbled and bounced like an asteroid field. You had kind of thought you were just a good fuck for him, but now he was asking you to move in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could invest in a portable carbonite freezer like your Mando has so you don’t have to listen to the screaming and begging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up to read his face, bracing against his chest and bouncing on his cock. “How romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to do this.” He met your eyes with fierce longing. “I don’t know what to offer to convince you. What did Mando do? Is it the kid that keeps you there? I can find you one, give you one.” His eyebrows raised in humor. “Do you want a clone? I happen to be an expert in that technology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a single huff of laughter, closing your eyes. You couldn’t handle this right now. You didn’t know if you could let yourself have feelings for him. You concentrated on his dick because that was safe. His dick—thick and veiny and driving steadily into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those thoughts just made you more worked up and distractible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere of this whole night was like a dream—surreal. Every sensation too floaty to process on its own. You rolled your spine to meet his thrusts, to get more friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba picked up the pace. “I love you,” he confessed. “Say you love me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you down and crushed your mouth to his before you could reply like he knew you didn’t have the answer he sought. It was that self-preservation instinct that had kept him alive against a galaxy of enemies. He kissed you fervently, feverishly, until you came at the same time with mirrored groans against each other’s lips. His cock pulsed, shooting thick ropes of cum deep in your belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching his chest plate, you panted. You dropped your forehead to the metal as the fire in your veins cooled. “I don’t have an answer for you,” you mumbled. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba tucked away his dick. Then he stroked your hair. “That’s all right.” There was tender resignation in his voice. “Would you stay with me a little longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and relaxed into his embrace, laying your cheek against his chest and drifting in the quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>
  <span>“Princess?” Boba was jiggling your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stretched, confused for a moment at why there was a man beneath you. Then you recalled. “Oh my gosh, I fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Din said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din! You raised your head and saw him leaned against the wall. You knew somehow that he had been there for some time, that he and Boba had talked. You were curious about what had been said, but you didn’t mind the fact that they had discussed you; you were more embarrassed that Din had caught you napping naked on Boba’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come home?” Din asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba diplomatically took the choice away from you. “You should head back to your own bed. Get some good sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>This was good sleep</em>, you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Din handed you your clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took them with a word of thanks, avoiding both men’s eyes as you hurried to get dressed. By the time your shoes were buckled, Boba was standing beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have big plans,” he said. “This will be the last time I see you for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart pounded with a strange mixture of relief and regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always doing that: framing requests as orders. But it was just how he was, and you wouldn’t change it. You lifted your face to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parting kiss was far more immodest than it should have been with Din standing right beside you, involving tongue and a hand gripping your bottom. But maybe they had come to some sort of understanding. Or maybe Boba just didn’t care. “I’ll come for you,” he said when he pulled away, “once I’m settled. You can give me your answer then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you had time to think about it, time away from him. That was good. “I’ll see you, Boba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>
  <span>You laid with Din, back in the familiarity of the <em>Razor Crest</em>. You were draped half on top of him with your head resting on his arm. “He said he loved me,” you admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din looked at you and just waited for more explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can he believe he’s in love with me? He has only interacted with me four times! What if he just thinks he does, then I spend more than a single hour with him and he realizes he was wrong, nope, he doesn’t actually enjoy my company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I think they were potent interactions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time was when he dropped you off after you got doused with that pollen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, three potent interactions. That was enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snuggled closer. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I understood it myself, but I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. But Boba is…” This was insane—talking casually with Din about another man. But you were so grateful for his calming presence. “Do you think it’s possible to love two people at the same time? Does it make me a terrible person that I want you both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not an expert in any of this. But it might be possible. I guess that where we go from here is up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rose to your knees to face him. “It’s up to you, too. You have to know that. I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, <em>cyar’ika</em>. Listen, I don’t believe that loving two people will split you in half. You’ll just have…more love. Two dicks to please you. If you want to be with him as well as me, we’ll find a way to make it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly in tears, you kissed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>